WEEKEND IN VERMONT
by later2nite
Summary: Brian and Justin have their hands full when they take Gus skiing in Vermont. This story was written with me by Techgirl on ij.


WEEKEND IN VERMONT

FRIDAY

"He needs to wear a helmet at all times. Oh! And he's prone to losing his gloves, so you have to keep checking to see if they're on him." Lindsay paused her lecture long enough to make sure Brian was paying attention. "And please don't put him on any black slopes. Those things are dangerous!"

Brian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Relax, Lindsay. He's my kid, too. I don't want him hurt any more than you do."

"I know. It's just that head traumas are horrible."

"You don't say?" Brian reached out for Justin and lightly traced the scar on his head with his fingertips.

Justin turned towards him and ran a hand down his chest. "I'm fine." He gave his partner a quick kiss after Brian locked eyes with him to find out if he really was.

"I'm sorry." Lindsay blushed.

"Bring him home in one piece, or I'll have your balls!" Mel shouted from the kitchen.

"Ball," Brian shot back.

"I'm including Justin's, too."

Brian slid a hand between Justin's legs and squeezed. "In that case, it's certainly plural."

"Stop it." Justin swatted at him on principle, not seeming to mind very much.

"Ready, Sonny Boy?"

Gus beamed at his dad and jumped up and down a few times. "Let's go! Mommy's gonna drive us!"

Lindsay laughed, grabbing the bag she'd packed for Gus that morning. "I'm going to drive you guys to the airport. Remember we said you're going to fly to the ski resort in Stowe with Daddy and Justin? Won't that be fun?"

"Yesss!" Gus barreled toward Brian, squealing at the top of his lungs when he caught him and lifted him over his head.

"What are you feeding him? Raw sugar at every meal?"

"He's really excited to be going away with you for the weekend. It's all he's talked about since we told him." Lindsay eyed Brian while they all piled into her SUV. "Thanks for taking Gus on this trip. You're a good father."

"Yeah, well, I'll deny it if you tell anybody." Brian folded his lips together and raised his eyebrows at her.

Justin had climbed into the back with Gus. He helped him get strapped in. "Your mom and dad are funny, aren't they?"

Lindsay was pulling out of the driveway when she happened to mention an all-important piece of information. "I'll be at a conference the whole weekend. Call Mel if you need us or if anything happens."

Brian's face fell. "Perfect."

. . .

Gus squirmed around in his airline seat. Before long, he'd wiggled himself completely out of it and onto his dad. "I wanna see out the window!"

"Want to switch places?" Brian endured his antsy son's elbows poking him in the chest repeatedly as Gus tried to kneel in his lap.

"No! I want to sit in the middle."

"Then sit in the middle."

"But I wanna see out the window!"

Justin sensed Brian was about to lose it. They'd boarded the flight from Pittsburgh to Toronto at the crack of dawn to collect Gus, and they still had a long day ahead of them. He reached over and intertwined his fingers with Brian's to calm him down. Searching through his backpack with his free hand, he found the glossy brochure from the mountain lodge they'd booked and tugged on Gus's sleeve. "Hey, Gus. Look at this."

"What is it?"

"Pictures of where we're going to stay."

Gus forgot about the majestic view of the clouds below them. He scooted back onto his own seat and took the booklet from Justin. "It's got a pool! Can we go in it? Please?"

"Sure." Justin pointed out the snowy slopes in the background. "Skiing is going to be so cool."

"I'm hungry."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. "You just had lunch. Can you sit there quietly so the pilot doesn't throw us off the plane?"

Squeaking a nervous giggle, Gus checked Justin's face for reassurance that pilots don't throw misbehaving children off of planes.

Justin grinned at him. "We're landing pretty soon. We can eat in the hotel's restaurant after we get settled."

"Can we have pizza?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Daddy, too?"

Brian looked up from his magazine. "We'll see."

"He'll eat it." Justin laughed when Brian slowly shook his head and flipped the page.

. . .

Gus darted into the suite first as soon as Brian unlocked it. "This is awesome! Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Right in here." Brian opened the door to the adjoining bedroom and peeked inside.

Gus vaulted onto the bed. He sprang higher and higher on his own personal trampoline while Brian set his child-sized suitcase on the stand in the corner.

"Unpack your clothes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Father and son stared at each other until Gus shrugged and gave in.

"He's inherited the death glare." Justin snickered. "I can't wait till he's a teenager."

"I think it's time for you to start bouncing on our bed." Brian steered Justin into their room and closed the door.

"He'll be in here any minute, you know."

"No, he won't." Brian stuck his tongue down Justin's throat.

"Nice try, but you're not fucking me with your son ten feet away."

"Justin!" The door swung open and Gus wormed his way between them. "Look what I have!" He held up the sketchpad and new pens Lindsay had hidden next to his pajamas. "We can draw together!"

"We sure can. Why don't we go to eat, and then we can draw later while we watch TV."

"Okay!" Gus ran back to his room to put his shoes on.

"Not exactly my idea of a fun Friday night," Brian muttered.

"Go out if you want to."

"Right. Mel would destroy me."

"I can handle him by myself."

"I know. You're fucking fabulous with him."

Justin nodded in agreement.

"Do you still think about having kids?"

"Not so much anymore."

Brian kissed Justin's forehead. "We can tell the girls we're going to see Gus more often if you'd like to."

"Really? You'd want that?"

"Of course. I want to see more of him, too. He's getting old enough to fly alone, so we wouldn't have to do all the traveling."

"That'd be great!"

. . .

Justin and Gus explored around in the lobby and gift shop while they waited for Brian to finish getting ready for dinner. He'd transformed into a stunning vision when he met up with them a few minutes later.

"What?"

Justin couldn't help gawking at him in his black jeans and black leather jacket, his lanky frame appearing even taller and leaner than usual. "You look amazing."

Brian threw an arm over Justin's shoulders and Gus skittered along in front of them as they made their way across the courtyard to the restaurant. Splitting a carafe of White Zin with their steaks, they enjoyed a leisurely meal after a tiring day.

Back up in their suite, no two men were ever more thankful when their little dynamo conked out early. Brian gathered his sleeping son from the chair in front of the TV and carried him to his bed while Justin picked up the markers that had fallen on the floor.

"So we finally get our vacation in Vermont." Justin undressed slowly, the bulge in his underwear growing by the second.

Brian couldn't take his eyes off of Justin's crotch. "I still don't need an excuse to fuck, but if I did . . ."

. . .

SATURDAY

"I don't want it!" Gus whined. "I don't need to wear a helmet!"

"Yes, you do." Brian's tone of voice made it clear the subject wasn't up for debate. He centered the safety device on his son's head and fastened it tightly.

They'd already had a spirited discussion earlier when Gus tried to convince Brian and Justin that he didn't need lessons and would be able to take right off skiing with them on the adult trails. Fortunately, he quit pouting and it didn't turn into a 'thing' because Justin had told him the kids' ski school was a fun experience he'd love once he got out there and gave it a try. Brian had signed him up while Justin rented him the right sized boots and skis and helped him put them on.

Gus looked up at his dad. "Are you gonna wear a helmet?"

"Yeah."

"And Justin, too?"

"Most definitely." Brian thought one brain injury in the family was plenty. "Here comes the teacher. Don't give him a hard time, alright?"

"Hi! You must be Gus. I'm Zack. I'll be your ski instructor for the next two days."

Gus suddenly turned shy, murmuring a barely audible hi.

Zack was an expert in putting kids at ease. "I bet you can't wait to learn how to ski so you can go with your dad on the grown-up slopes."

"I wanna snowboard. Like Justin."

"Who's Justin?"

"My other dad. My moms said I need to start with skis before I can snowboard, though."

"Your moms are right." Zack spent a few minutes getting to know Gus, which helped to put Brian and Justin at ease as well.

Brian laughed when he noticed the big grin on Justin's face. He'd seen the same expression every time Gus had referred to Justin as one of his dads over the years. "Ready to go and have some fun on the big boys' slopes?" he whispered in his ear.

"Are you gonna fuck me in the lift?" Justin whispered back.

"No, but I'll let you blow me."

"That's so generous of you."

"Anytime." Brian saw that Gus was going to be fine and felt okay about leaving him in Zack's care. "Bye, Sonny Boy," he told him.

"Just tell Zack to call us if you need us," Justin added. "Brian left him our phone numbers, okay?"

"Okay." Gus waved good-bye and tried to keep all of his body parts intact while he skied beside Zack to round up the other kids.

. . .

Brian and Justin retrieved their exhausted seven-year-old at the end of the day and started back to the lodge. They saw Gus's head bob a couple of times as he fought to stay awake, Justin finally scooping him up to carry him the rest of the way. He fell asleep with his head on Justin's shoulder just as they reached their suite.

Brian unlocked the door. "I can't wait to get out of these clothes."

"I'll put Gus to bed. Keep them on."

"What? Why?"

"I want to watch you take them off." Justin blinked slowly, making Brian's eyes glaze over.

Seconds later, an impatient Brian started to pace the floor. How fucking long could it take to dump the kid into bed?

Justin finally came back out. He laughed when he noticed the annoyed look on Brian's face.

"It's hot as hell in here." Brian shrugged the jacket off his shoulders.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

Justin undressed quickly and lay down on their bed. "Okay. I'm ready."

"I can tell." Brian licked his lips when he saw how turned on Justin was. He pulled the thin sweater that clung to his chest over his head slowly and threw it at him. Unzipping his pants one hook at a time, Brian moaned when his fingers brushed over the wet head of his cock. He pushed his underwear down with his pants and stretched to show off his body.

"Oh, God!" Justin jerked off quickly, watching Brian stroke himself while he stood just out of his reach.

"Don't come."

"I can't promise anything. Not with you looking like that." Justin locked eyes with him and slowly raised his legs, silently begging Brian to take him.

. . .

SUNDAY

"Mr. Kinney?"

"Yes."

"This is Zack at the ski school. You're one of Gus's dads?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Gus fell and hurt his hand."

"We'll be right there." Brian ended the call in somewhat of a panic. "Fuck!" he yelled out, combing the mountainside for Justin. Spotting him a little farther down, he hurried to catch him.

"What's wrong?" Justin shouted when he saw Brian's face.

"It's Gus. He's hurt." Brian gestured for Justin to follow him.

. . .

"Daddy!" Gus jumped off the bench where he'd been waiting with Zack and hugged Brian's legs.

"Let me see your hand." Brian winced at the sight of Gus's pinkie finger jutting straight backwards.

Gus started to cry. "Is it broken?"

"We're going to find out."

Justin asked Zack for directions to the nearest hospital, thanking him profusely when he said he'd already called the resort's medi-van to transport them.

"Will they have to cut it off?" Gus choked out between sobs, nearly hysterical.

Brian sat on the bench and pulled him onto his lap. "Not likely." He hugged him until he quieted down.

Justin sat next to them and got a good look at Gus's hand. "I think it's dislocated."

"What's that?" a scared little voice asked.

"It means your finger kind of popped out of place. The doctor can put it back in again."

"Nooo! I don't want that! Will it hurt?"

"Just a tiny bit, but it'll be over in a second." Justin patted Gus's leg. He smiled at him when he curled up against his chest. "You'll be fine."

. . .

"Why don't you call Mel? I'll keep Gus company." Justin handed Brian a Styrofoam cup full of coffee he'd gotten from the vending machine down the hall.

Brian shook his head. "Remember that time when Gus was a baby and she found you just about to give him a scalding hot bottle?"

"Yeah." Justin smiled happily.

"We're obviously recalling two different versions of that incident. She practically tore me a new one."

"You said I wasn't 'just anyone.'"

Brian fondled the back of Justin's neck and pulled him close for a kiss.

"We need to call her."

"I know." Brian took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Mel's number, dreading her reaction. He rattled off the facts as soon as she answered. "Gus fell and dislocated his finger. He's okay now. They popped it back into place." Not waiting for a reply, he gave his phone to Gus and walked out of the emergency room.

Justin stayed with Gus while he told his mom all about his fall and how his finger pointed the wrong way before the doctor fixed it. They talked until Gus got tired and handed the phone to Justin.

"Hi, Mel."

"He's really okay?"

"Yep. We're just waiting for the tech to read the last X-ray, then we'll go back to the lodge. We're going to have pizza, and Gus has already chosen a movie to watch."

Mel was quiet.

"It wasn't Brian's fault. Gus was in ski school."

"I'm not mad. Kids get hurt all the time."

"Can you tell him that?"

"Is he queening out?"

"Pretty much."

"Put him back on."

Justin found Brian pacing the corridor and held out the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Fuck." Rubbing his eyes, Brian expected the worst. He'd always been on Melanie's shit list. Now she had even more ammunition to use against him. "What?" he squawked in her ear.

Justin stepped back into the cubicle where Gus had been treated and found him sound asleep with his hand propped on a pillow. He nodded when Brian came up behind him a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Everything okay?"

"More okay than I thought it'd be. Mel was actually . . . not a bitch. Accidents happen."

Justin turned in Brian's arms and kissed him. "So we can still tell the girls we want to see more of him?"

"I brought it up to Mel, and she jumped at the chance to have him come and stay with us more often. Then we talked about this argumentative thing he's developed lately. She knows Gus is a handful and how hard it is to parent him right now. We figure if the four of us are united and keep doing our best, he'll realize he's not the boss."

"He's not even that bad, Brian. You should have seen what a hellion I was at his age. I gave my parents so much shit." Justin laughed a little just as Gus started to stir.

"Can we go to the arcade in the lodge, Daddy? I wanna the play video games they have."

"Sorry, Sonny Boy." Brian shook his head. "We're running out of time. Remember we said we're going to go back to the lodge and have some pizza? You can watch the movie you picked while Justin and I pack. We have to catch our flight back to Toronto on time."

"But I don't wanna watch a movie. I wanna go to the arcade."

Justin stepped closer to the gurney Gus was lying on. "We can't do that, Gus. As soon as they release you, we're going to have pizza in the suite while we get ready to leave."

"But I don't wanna leave!"

Justin put a hand on Brian's arm to stop him from going off on Gus. "It's nothing a couple of Sunday night dinners at Deb's can't fix," he mumbled.

"Yeah, look how great you turned out after living with her."

"I wasn't that bad as a teenager."

"You weren't stalked by you."

"Like you minded."

"What are you talking about?" Gus wanted to know.

"When your dad fell in love with me."

Gus wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

"Totally," Brian agreed, causing Justin's pout and Gus's giggling fit. He looked at both of his boys.

Things were already kind of okay just the way they were.


End file.
